Dexter
Dexter is a main protagonist of a animated science fiction comedy TV series Dexter's Laboratory. Voice Actors: #Christine Cavanaugh (Seasons 1-2) - English #Candi Milo (Seasons 3-4) - English #Ayumi Kida - Japanese #Michael Pan - German #Federica Valenti - Italian He played Steven Universe in Steven Universe (SandowKM Style) He played Reverend Rat in Pearlina He Made a Cameo During Circle of Life Number in The Asgardian King He played King Louie in The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) He played Grumpy in Ariel White and the Seven Characters He played Mr. Lunt in CartoonTales He played Robert in Artemis & Friends Seasons 4-6 He played Professor Frink in The Hubsters: Hit N Run He played Wormy the Caterpillar in SunBob ShimmerPants He played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Cartoon Network He played Max in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) He Played Doctor N. Gin in Stan Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy * He is a Red-Headed Scientist with a Missile Accident, who pilots his mecha robots. Relatives: *Father - Dexter's Dad *Mother - Dexter's Mom *Sister - Dee Dee *Adopted Brother - ??? *Girlfriend - Margo Gru (Despicable Me), Blossom (PowerPuff Girls), Lisa (The Loud House) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Portrayals: * In Alvin's Laboratory he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Max's Laboratory he is played by Max Taylor. * In Dale's Laboratory he is played by Dale. * In Scrappy's Laboratory he is played by Scrappy Doo. * In Rai's Laboratory he is played by Rai. * In Max's Laboratory (396Movies Style) he is played by Max. * In Sammy's Laboratory * In Copper's Laboratory he is played by Copper. * In Doctor N. Gin's Laboratory, He is played by Doctor N. Gin. * In Dexter's Lab for 200Movies Played by Chip Gallery: Dexter What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter in What a Cartoon Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory Dexter (TV Series).jpg|Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory Dexter is afraid.png Dexter anger.png Dexterhello.jpg Dexter thumb up.jpg Dexter.png Dexter angry at dee dee.jpg dexter look 6.png Dexter look 5.png Dexter look 4.png Dexter look 3.png Dexter look 2.png Dexter look 1.png Dexter dad problem.png Calvyn's Pictures 124.JPG Dee dee look at the red button.jpg Dexter wave hand.png Dexter gasps.png Tumblr np5cyca7al1s9aedpo3 540.jpg Tumblr no1snoa86t1spei8ro1 400.jpg Tumblr nngbizhKDj1rizl0oo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nm7ftsqe5J1tniyuio1 500.png Tumblr nhm39jAI5h1slillao1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5hj01QPU1tthmxyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neolwvglsO1qkusl8o1 500.jpg Dee dee talk dexter news.png Dexter got with dee dee.jpg Dexter sadly.jpg Dexter madly.png Dexter point at dee dee.png Dexter leave the world universe.png Dee dee saying about dexter stay his lab.png Dee dee dislikes beau.png Aladdin's Friends.jpg Dexter as max.png|Dexter as Max Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg The Creepy Eyed Girl in Love with Dexter.jpg Poses Mrdexter.jpg Dexter.png Dexter-dexters-laboratory-53.9.jpg Dexter into Were-Clown.jpg Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory).jpg Dexter's Laboratory Dexter.png It's Dexter's Laboratory Dexter.png Mr-Dexter-dexters-laboratory-53.9.jpg Mr-dexter-01.jpg Mr-dexter-02.jpg Mr-dexter-03.jpg Mr-dexter-04.jpg NoE5CB4A5E-A501-48C6-BB2E-F6ACE1CD8279.png Pict37.png Mr Dexter cameo ppg.png Mr_Dexter_cameo_ppg2.png Mr_Dexter_seen_in_the_city.jpg It'sDexter&TheEds-FostersCameo.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.03.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.19.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.35.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.46.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.25.58.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.10.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.45.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.59.png Screenshot 2016-05-20 23.00.20.png Screenshot 2017-04-19 13.19.01.png Screenshot 2019-09-22 14.49.40.png MrDexter-DextersLaboratory.png The-1995-02-26_-_Pilot_'Changes'.png MrDexterVERY1STappear.png MrDexter1STappear.png MrDexter2NDappear.png The_Big_Sister.jpg Let's_Download_(1).jpg Nooo.jpg Old_Man_Dexter_Title_Card.png You're_A_Dimwit_Dexter_Title_Card.jpg Something's wrong, but what.png NoB692431B-9D51-45B5-A09C-9D2957FB515F.png Rude Removal.jpeg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dexter's Laboratory Characters Category:Boys Category:Mad Scientists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Heroic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Brothers Category:Kids Category:Funny Characters Category:Dexter and Margo Category:What a Cartoon Characters Category:Brainy Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Dexter and Blossom Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Dexter X Lisa Loud and Peridot Heroes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Hotheads Category:Gingers Category:Humans